


Video for "Fires That Burn Within" by Tarlan

by danceswithgary



Category: Birds of Prey (TV), Mutant X
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Hewligan Big Bang Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: A long time ago I made this video as the artist for Tarlan's entry in the 2010/2011 Hewligan Big Bang.





	Video for "Fires That Burn Within" by Tarlan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fires That Burn Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208105) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



[Fires That Burn Within](https://vimeo.com/23044575) from [DancesWithGary](https://vimeo.com/danceswithgary) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Thankfully, Tarlan had a copy of the better resolution file I had on sendspace, since I lost it when I killed my Mac.

Available for download:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/1depx54xizyfd46/FTBW_danceswithgary.mpg/file

**Author's Note:**

> Found this when cleaning up some of the broken links after I purged my livejournal. One of the few videos I've managed to finish. :-D I just wish the clips I had to work with were sharper, but that was back in 2010 , so I did the best I could.


End file.
